Untold Dreams
by AnGeLeYeS7
Summary: ¤Hermione thought she met the man of her dreams, but when he begins to abuse her, she has second thoughts. She turns to Harry for help and ends up getting much more then just friendly advice¤
1. Proulogue: Thoughts

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic! I wrote two (well, one and a half) on the A*Teens but seeing as they banned all stories on actual 'people' those stories don't count. Though I'd be happy to send them to you if you want (hint*hint).. Anyway, this will be a Harry/Hermione fic ... though I don't like giving out any clues. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! I will try to update all chapters as soon as I can, depending, of coarse, on reviews ... another hint by the way! Well, enjoy! Fell free to e*mail me with any suggestions, complaints, or questions (you will find my e*mail address on my profile) you might have! ¤AnGeLeYeS¤  
  
*Prolouge* *Thoughts*  
  
Hermione sighed and put down her pen once again. It was that time of year again where she sent Harry a present and a letter by owl post, wshing him a happy birthday. "What to write..." She chewed on the bottom of her pen, thinking. She would always tell him how she was doing and would ask him to meet her and Ron somewhere for their yearly ritual of buying their school supplies. But this year was different; she didn't want them to see her like this. Hermione lifted up her sleeve and winced at the ever-growing purple bruise on her left arm. What was she going to do? She wouldn't be able to hide all the bruises for very long. Everyone would eventually get suspicious of her long sleeve tops and pants in 100 degrees weather. Her parents were already worried about her odd behavior.  
  
Crookshanks jumped on her lap and purred, scaring Hermione out of her disturbed thoughts. She sighed again and picked up the pen.  
  
Dear Harry, Hi! How are you? Can you believe how hot it's been lately? I hope those muggles of yours aren't giving you any trouble. I can't believe we only have a month until our first day of our last year of school begins. Excited? I'm studying my ass off, as usual. Hope you're doing the same .. Well, I hope you like the present I got you. You know, it's getting harder and harder to buy birthday presents for you. Happy birthday, Harry. I can't wait to see you and Ron again.  
  
Love Always, Hermione  
  
"There, that should do it." Hermione told herself and tied the letter and her present (A book on secrets to playing quidditch and some unmeltable chocolate bars; since Harry had told her once, that the Dursleys wouldn't let him eat anything that taste good) to her owl's leg and sent him off. She thought her letter sounded a bit formal but shrugged it off. She had to hide everything from him and everyone else. Things will get better soon, She reassured herself, not believing herself in the slightest. 


	2. Memories

Chapter One *Memories*  
  
Hermione got up from her desk and layed down on her bed, closing her eyes. Her thoughts wondered towards Anthony and how they met. She would never figure out how he turned out to be so violent. She pushed the thoughts away but like unshed tears they would come eventually. She sighed, letting the tears fall and the memories wash over her in sorrow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"You guys won't believe who just asked me out!" Hermione asked breathless, as she ran into the great hall and sat across from Harry and Ron, who were looking at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Draco?" Ron asked, smirking. Harry covered a snicker and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't be stupid Ron. Anthony!" Hermione cried, barely able to hold in all her excitement. Instead of cries of happiness for her, both Harry and Ron looked at her blankly.  
  
"Anthony who?" Harry asked, acting clueless. He felt his heart drop fifty feet into his chest. Of coarse he knew who Anthony was (the whole school knew who he was). Anthony was almost as popular as Harry; almost. The prospect of Hermione going out with the biggest cheater in the whole school, made Harry sick to his stomach.  
  
"You mean Anthony Parzatti?" Ron asked, noticing the uneasy look on Harry's face. "You mean, the guy who cheats on every girl he dates?"  
  
Hermione rolled her brown eyes again, "Yes, that Anthony. And he does not cheat on every girl he dates. You shouldn't believe everything you hear!" With that she got out of her seat. "I'm going to the library to study for the big configuration test that's coming up." She said, seriously, eyeing the both of them and giving them her "And so should you." look. With that she left, throwing her light brown hair (now straight and soft) over her shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Hermione looked up from her book. Harry stood next to the couch she was sitting on in the Gryffindor's common room. He had an expression of hesitation and concern on his face; Hermione's heart gave a little lurch but she held herself together. You like Anthony not Harry. Besides the dream of Harry ever becoming yours is long lost, remember? She scolded herself.  
  
He sat down across from her and swallowed hard, "I don't think you should go out with him, 'Mione." He told her quietly, using the nickname she loved to hear Harry call her by (He didn't know that, of coarse). "I know you don't believe in rumors, but I don't think the're all rumors. They have some truth to them."  
  
Hermione didn't think he was going to say all that. She felt shocked but then it ebbed into anger, how can he ruin this for me? After all the things he knows I've been through! She thought angrily to herself. "Are you telling me that your forbidding me from seeing him?!" She yelled.  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, "No. I'm just saying it's not a good idea. I don't want to see you get hurt." He added softly, taking her hands in his.  
  
She pulled her hands away and stood up forcefully, "How dare you! When the second most popular guy asks me out you have to go and ruin it! I know you're probably used to being in the center of attention all the time but tough! It's my turn now and I'm not going to let you get in the way!" Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks but she brushed them away harshly.  
  
"Hermione, I ..." He tried to say but Hermione cut him off, too angry to care about his feelings.  
  
"No, Harry! All these years I've been the ugly know-it-all and when I finally change and actually get guys asking me out, you have to go and spoil everything! I thought you would understand. You have no idea how it feels to be the laughing stock of the whole school. This is my second to last year of school left, and I'm planning to make it a good one, whether you help me or not." She finished breathless.  
  
"'Mione, I don't want to see you get hurt. You've heard what everyone says about him. Even his own girlfriends!" Harry tried to convince but it was no use.  
  
Hermione walked towards the stairs to the girls dormitories and turned around, "I thought you would understand, Harry." She whispered, walking up the stairs and disappearing behind the closed door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
The news of Anthony and Hermione swept through Hogwarts like wildfire. Whispers followed them where ever they went. Hermione was officially happy with her life except for one thing: Harry. Since the argument they had had in the common room they had made up but things were still a little shaky. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Anthony was hiding something and Ron agreed with him.  
  
"You guys are just jealous!" Hermoine had just yelled at them when they confronted her again.  
  
Now two weeks into the relationship and things seemed to be going great, so Harry and Ron let the subject slide. Hermione was grateful for this. Anthony was great. He was romantic, sweet, and understanding. He didn't get mad when Hermione had to go to the library instead of spend the evening with him. He also didn't mind sitting with them in the great hall, even though he was in Ravenclaw.  
  
As great as things were going, Hermione felt as if they were going too fast. He had asked her for something she just wasn't ready to give; especially since she had promised herself that she would wait until after she was married. He actually pleaded with her until he finally gave up in frustration, only to ask again a day later. She also noticed some jealousy. If a guy so much as looked at her, Anthony would give the guy a hard look and threaten him. Things turned for the worse when Anthony spotted Hermione with Harry and Ron, one evening when she had told him that she would be in the library.  
  
"So how did you guys do on your potions test? I think Snape jinxed it just so we would mess up." Hermione complained to them, not noticing Anthony walking towards them.  
  
"Hey, baby. Can I speak to you for a moment?" Anthony asked sweetly, sliding his arms around her waist.  
  
Hermione was a bit surprised but hid it. "What about?" She asked, not bothering to move.  
  
"Privately." Anthony answered, taking her away before Harry or Ron could object. "Don't bother to wait up for her." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell is your problem!" Anthony asked her in a loud whisper, as soon as they were out of earshot. Hermione was caught totally off guard; he had never yelled at her like that. She could only stare at him in shock. He slammed her against the wall, his faces only inches from hers. "Answer me, dammit!"  
  
Hermione's blood boiled from anger, she pushed him away, "What makes you think you can yell at me like that?!" She shouted, even though no one as in the hallway. "And I don't know what your talking about!"  
  
Anthony pushed her back against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. She tried to break free but he was so strong. Anthony leaned foward again, his eyes dark pools of ice. When has his eyes looked so cold? Hermione thought, suddenly wishing Harry would show up and half wishing he wouldn't. "You told me you were going to the library. Why were you with that Muggle-lover pompous ass hole?!" He sneered into her face.  
  
Hermione turned red with anger at the insults thrown at Harry, but she couldn't do anything. Instead she said, "I'm a Muggle, Anthony. You didn't seem to have a problem with me until now. And I was going to the library but I saw Harry and Ron and wanted to talk to them. They are my best friends after all." She said this with so much calm, she surprised herself. "Now let me go, Anthony. You're hurting me."  
  
He gripped her arm tightly until she could feel the flow of blood stop. "You will not talk to that bastard again. Do you hear me? Or I swear I'll kill hima nd then come after you." He was so close to her face she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Right after I get some, of coarse." He added, cruelly.  
  
"Is that all you care about? Sex?" Hermione whispered, wincing at the tight hold of her wrist. She could feel tears forn in her eyes but she held them back.  
  
"Why else do you think I asked you out? You have changed, true, but you're still the know-it-all, not so pretty, too fat for your own good, Hermione. I figured you would be so excited about going out with me that you would be up to anything. Apparently, I was wrong. But not to worry, I always get what I want."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself!" Hermione screamed in his face, hoping someone would hear her, but no one did.  
  
"Oh, but I am." He told her, kissing her hard on the mouth. He let go of her arms and walked away. "Sweet dreams." He called over his shoulder, leaving Hermione in the derserted corridor, shaking and tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
This went on for the rest of the school year and during the summer also, since Hermione found out that Anthony only lived a few blocks away from her. She remembered the train ride back home. She was terrified to move or speak, Anthony was only a compartment away.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right? You've been so quiet." Harry asked, his eyes full of concern. He noticed the change and knew it had to do with Anthony, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Harry. Just tired." Hermione lied.  
  
"If you say so." With that he turned back to Ron, knowing Hermione didn't feel like talking. What am I going to do? Hermione thought to herself as she watched the scenery whiz by. Anthony hadn't done anything to her yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long. This is going to be the worst summer of my life. Hermione whispered, quickly wiping tears away from her eyes before the guys could see them.  
  
Finally they arrived at the train station and Hermione grabbed her stuff. She hugged Harry and Ron (When Anthony wasn't looking, of coarse) and quickly followed Anthony towards his car. Her parents had agreed to let him take her home. She climbed into his beat up old car and sighed, "Here goes nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. : Hey everyone! Well I hope you liked this chapter! It wasn't one of my best, but I was in a rush! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible (in fact, I'm working on it right now), depending on the reviews, of coarse! :) I also want to say THANK YOU to:  
  
MysticSoceror: I have some ideas but I would love some suggestions! Have any?  
  
QueenieNRCatFan: Is this chapter long enough? :)  
  
Katzztar: I know Hermione wouldn't cuss (neither do I , actually) but I needed to add some ooomph to her!  
  
Thanks you guys! I apreciate it! 


	3. Hurting

Chapter 2 ~ Hurting ~  
  
"Hey Hedwig. How was your night?" Harry asked the snowy white owl. In response, she nipped at his finger, affectionately. Just than, a small brown owl flew in and landed on Harry's bed. He removed the letter and package from the unknown bird's leg and watched as it flew off into the blue sky.  
  
Harry grinned from ear to ear as he recognized Hermione's handwriting, "Finally ... " He breathed, he hadn't recieved a latter from her in the longest time and was beginning to worry. But as his stunning green eyes moved across the page, his grin turned into a frown. He slowly put her letter down next to the unopened package and stood up. "Something's wrong ... " He mumbled to himself, sensing it rather than knowing. Hermione was in trouble and he could feel it, but what could he do? Harry decided to go downstairs and ask Sirius; Since he had moved in with his Godfather last year, they were able to talk about anything and everything.  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Sirius greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning." Harry said, slowly. He was still too worried about Hermione to realize that Sirius hadn't said happy birthday to him. "Sirius? I need to talk to you."  
  
Sirius frowned but sat down across from him and nodded, "Something on your mind, Harry?"  
  
"Yes ..." Harry started, not knowing what to ask him exactly. "Well, it's Hermione. I think she may be in trouble."  
  
"Hermione? In trouble? That's impossible." Especially since she said she would be at the party, Sirius thought.  
  
"Why would you think that?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the letter she sent me wasn't at all 'Hermione-like'. She seemed like she was hiding something."  
  
"How can you possibly know that from a simple letter?"  
  
Harry frowned, Sirius wasn't acting at all like what Harry had thought he would. "Because I just do. I have a feeling, that's all." He answered, becoming irritated.  
  
"Harry, you're jumping to conclusions. You're Hermione's best friend, she would tell you if she were hurt." Sirius said, touching Harry's arm lightly. "Don't get all worked up over nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Hermione could be hurt and all you can say is don't get all worked up?" Harry cried jumping out of his chair, surprising both Sirius and himself. He had never raised his voice to Sirius and he couldn't understand why he was getting so upset.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry ..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It's just that I'm really worried about her. Especially since she was acting really weird last year. " Harry apologized, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I'm sorry." He said again and went back upstairs. Hey, Sirius didn't tell me happy birthday. He realized. Maybe that's because you were acting like such a prat, he yelled at himself.  
  
Harry sighed. He shouldn't care about his birthday when Hermione could be in trouble. Hermione ... Harry thought. His heart gave a sudden lurch that he was very familiar with whenever he thought about her. "Where are these feelings coming from?" He asked himself. "Hermione's your best friend! You can't go out with her! Are you crazy?" He reminded himself.  
  
Yeah, I'm head over heels in love with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed at the sound of her name and groaned, "Oh no..."  
  
She forgot that Anthony had told her he would be coming over. Now she wished she would have gone on the week long cruise with her parents. But then you would have missed the party. She reminded herself, smiling at the thought of Harry. Now all she needed was to get away without Anthony finding out, but how?  
  
"HERMIONE! GET YOUR FAT ASS DOWN HERE!" Anthony bellowed from the kitchen, sending terrified chills down Hermione's back.  
  
"Oh, God, help me. " She prayed, knowing he was drunk and dangerous. "I'm coming!" She called and ran down the stairs.  
  
"What were you doing? I thought I told you to have dinner ready." He asked, slapping her across the face so hard he sent her sprawling backwards. Hermione bit her lip to keep the tears at bay and stood up slowly. You're used to this by now, Hermione. She told herself and went into the kitchen. Why do you listen to him? Why don't you just walk away and never see him again? Why do you take this crap from him? She asked herself, for the millionth time. "Because I can't." She answered herself, for the millioneth time.  
  
"What was that?" Anthony asked, coming into the kitchen.  
  
"How do you want your steak?" Hermione murmered.  
  
"Raw." Anthony whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He covered her neck in sloppy kisses, groaning softly to himself.  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly. His breath smelled strongly of alchohol and she felt like throwing up. "Anthony, stop." She told him, pulling away from his grasp.  
  
"Why? Don't you like that?" He asked, impatiently. "Why do you always pull away when I touch you?"  
  
Because you make me sick, Hermione wanted to scream in his face. "I'm not ready." She answered instead, shifting her gaze on the wall behind him. The cheery yellow seemed to mock her miserableness. "You know that."  
  
Anthony scowled at her, "Well, I am ready. That should be enough." With that he grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs and into her room. "I'm tired of your excuses." He pushed her roughly on the bed.  
  
"Anthony, no!" She slipped away and ran for the door but he was much too fast.  
  
"No, you don't. You've stalled this for way too long." He grabbed her and threw her on the bed again. "I will not take no for an answer!" He bellowed into her face. He straddled her and began fumbling to untie the buttons on her top.  
  
"Please! Don't do this!" She screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut-up before I shut you up!" He sneered cruelly and kissed her hard on the lips working his way down.  
  
No, no, no! Please, God, help me! She pleaded not knowing what else to do.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a start, sweat dripping down his face. "Hermione..."  
  
He didn't know why he woke up but he knew she needed him. He had heard her scream, calling out for help. "But that's impossible. She lives miles away." Harry told himself, confused.  
  
Nevertheless, he had definantly heard her. You were just having a nightmare, Harry. Go back to sleep. He told himself, laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. The day had not gone as he planned. First the letter from Hermione, then the conversation with Sirius, and to top it off, he hadn't recieved anything from Ron.  
  
He felt like he was at the Dursley's. They had always forgotten his birthday. He sighed and closed his eyes, "You're seventeen Harry. You're too old for a birthday party." He whispered, falling into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A*N: Hey everyone, me again. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a little depressing, but it can only get better in the end. I am actually glad at the way my story is going, but you know what would make me happier? Some reviews!!! In fact, I'm not going to post anything else unless I get at least 3 more reviews! That's not much now is it? I also don't mind criticism, I mean how else can I improve unless someone points out my faults, right? Anyway, please review and I'll love you forever!  
  
¤ AnGeLeYeS ¤ 


	4. Surprise!

Chapter 3 ~ Surprise! ~  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes and squinted against the sunlight that filtered across her bed. She turned on her side and let out a quiet groan, for two reasons. One, Anthony was laying next to her, snoring loudly (making a vivid scene of last night pop into her mind's eye) and two, the pain.  
  
She looked at the clock and quietly got out of bed. She dressed quickly and fixed her hair, making sure to cover every bruise and scratch. She tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door. When she was sure that no one was around she called out, "Sirius!" in a loud whisper and apparated.  
  
"Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it!" Sirius cried as he opened the door and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hello, Sirius. How are you?" She asked, politely.  
  
"Good, good. Come in, it's so hot today!" He commented, eyeing her choice of clothing. Someone had to be crazy in order to be wearing jeans and a long-sleeved top. Hermione was crazy.  
  
"Is everyone here?" She asked, looking around the cozy house. No one was in sight.  
  
"Yes, you're the last person to arrive. They're all in the back. Harry should be here any second."  
  
"How did you get him out of the house?" Hermione asked, wanting to see Harry badly.  
  
Sirius laughed, a loud deep laugh, that brought a smile to Hermione's lips. Something she hadn't done in a long, long time. "I told him I needed something from the grocery store, he was very suspicious but he went anyway." As he was talking, Sirius had led Hermoine out back.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called, running over to her, bringing Ginny and Lavender with him. "It's so good to see you!" They all said, each getting a light hug.  
  
"Hey, you guys! I've missed you." Hermione told them, truthfully. She really had missed them, it had seemed forever since she'd last seen them.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Lookin' good." Fred and George Weasly sauntered over giving her lopsided grins.  
  
Hermione laughed, "Thanks. So do you guys." She looked around her and it seemed the whole school had come to Harry's surprise party. She saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville talking to Parvati and Padma. Professor Dumbledore and Sirius were having an important conversation it seemed, and Professor McGonagall was speaking with Professor Snape, who had on a very sour expression.  
  
"Wow, everyone's here." Hermione breathed, her eyes roaming across the large yard.  
  
"Yeah. It's great isn't it? Harry is going to freak when he sees this. He thinks every one forgot about his birthday. Except for you, of coarse. Since you sent him his present yesterday." Ron said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Aren't you hot?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be able to make it, that's why I sent it yesterday." Hermione answered. "No, I'm not hot." She said absentmindily, looking towards the door for Harry, hoping Ron wouldn't ask anything else. To her luck, Sirius stopped any further questioning.  
  
"Okay, everyone! He's here, so hide!" Sirius told them in a loud whisper as everyone scattered across the grass and behind trees and tables.  
  
"Sirius?" They heard Harry call.  
  
"I'm outside Harry!" He called back, stifling a laugh.  
  
"I couldn't find any foo powder but I -"  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed and jumped up.  
  
Harry jumped back in surprise and then laughed. "Wow, you guys! Sirius, this is great!"  
  
Sirius laughed and hugged him, "Happy birthday, Harry." He said, as everyone gathered around him.  
  
Harry scanned the sea of faces and his eyes rested on a face he was dying to see. "Hermione." He breathed under his breath. She was all right ...  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Everyone chanted and one by one they all gave him hugs.  
  
Hermione finally reached him, staring at him for a long second. He looked like the same Harry Potter, but he had gotten contacts to replace his glasses, he seemed to have gotten taller, his shoulders had broadened, and his muscles strained against his shirt. "Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione whispered, hugging him.  
  
Harry hugged her so tightly she winced from the pain; He didn't know about all those bruises. "I've missed you." He whispered into her hair. She smiled, sadly. "I missed you, too."  
  
Harry held her at arm's length and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She was smiling but her eyes didn't hold that same shine like he remembered. Instead, they were sad and - was it possible? - afraid. He frowned slightly, but before he could ask her anything, Ron pulled him away.  
  
"Harry! You're going to be the new quidditch captain!" He informed him, who's mind was still with Hermione.  
  
"That's great Ron." He murmered. "Hey, Ron? Have noticed anything different about Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Look at her clothes. It's bloody boiling out here and look at what she's wearing. She's crazy." Ron told him, glancing over at Hermione, who was now talking to Ginny.  
  
"Do you think something's wrong?" Harry asked, also looking at her.  
  
"Naw. If something was wrong, Hermione would tell us. Besides, she can take care of herself."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, maybe Ron was right. As he stared at her, he began to doubt though. The screams he had heard last night were not just part of a nightmare.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can stay to help." Hermione offered, knowing Anthony would beat her for it later, but she didn't care.  
  
"So can I." Ron said, picking up some plastic plates that were on the table closest to him.  
  
The party was over and everyone had left. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were cleaning up the backyard.  
  
Hermione put some cups into the sink and went back outside to pick up the rest. The sky was a deep pink and orange, predicting another hot day tomorrow. She stood there, eyes closed, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying the peacefulness while it lasted.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry called, walking up behind her.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her eyes still closed. She loved the sound of his voice, it was so deep and calming.  
  
He came up behind her and kissed her cheek, unexpectantly.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked, surprised yet happy.  
  
"Nothing. I've just missed you, that's all." He answered, blushing slightly. He had done that without thinking. He loved the feel of her skin against his lips, though.  
  
"You missed Ron too, but I didn't see you give him a kiss on the cheek." Hermione said laughing, surprising herself. How long had it been since she laughed like that?  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth. " 'Mione?"  
  
"Hmmm?" She whispered, his embrace felt so safe and warm, she wished they could stay like this forever.  
  
"What happened last night?" He asked slowly, hoping she wouldn't get mad.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open. He can't possibly know, can he? She thought, going into a cold sweat. "I-I don't know what you mean." She stammered, biting her lip.  
  
Harry removed his arms and turned her around to look at him. He stared into her eyes, that were slowly filling with tears. "I heard you scream last night, Hermione." He told her, searching her eyes for some explanation.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, "But-But that's impossible! We live miles away. Besides, only soul mates can ..." She trailed off, a tear slipping down her face. Soul mates ... did she even have one of those?  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked angrily, ignoring his heart at the word 'soul mate' .  
  
"Hurt me? Anthony? No ... why would you think that?" She tried so hard to cover it up but she was failing miserably.  
  
He looked down at her clothes (about the 100th person to do that) and his eyebrows shot up to his hair line.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, making more tears slip pass her guard. "What? I can't wear jeans in the summer?" She defended herself, wiping her eyes.  
  
Harry gently wiped away the tears with his fingers, "Hermione ... you can tell me."  
  
"Look, I should be going. It's getting late and my parents -"  
  
"I thought your parents weren't coming back until Sunday?" Harry commented, it was only Thurseday.  
  
"I got to go. Happy birthday, Harry." She said flustered and ran into the house, saying a quick good-bye to Sirius and Ron (who had watched the whole thing), and apparated to her house.  
  
  
  
"What was that about?" Ron asked, coming outside to stand by Harry.  
  
Harry gave a sad sigh, "He hurt her." He whispered.  
  
"Who? What?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Anthony! He's hurting Hermione and she's been hiding the whole thing. I heard her scream last night, Ron." Harry confided. "I know we live far apart, but I heard her." He said, before Ron could ask the question.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to over to her house and find out what happened."  
  
"But Harry! You can't do that!" Ron cried, but Harry had already gone inside to get his robe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey you guys!! Since I got 4 reviews (thanks!!!) on the day I posted my last chapter, I'm posting this one, as promised, ASAP (Did that make any sense?). I especially enjoyed writing this one because of all the sparks flying. The next chapter will be even better. Here comes Harry on his white broomstick ....  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers! You have no idea how much I appreciate it!!!  
  
Until next time,  
  
¤ AnGeLeYeS ¤ 


	5. A Realization

Chapter 4 ~ A Realization Inside a Hospital ~  
  
Hermione stood in front of her house, hoping that Anthony had given up and gone home. She just couldn't face him any more, it was too painful.  
  
"You're going to have to go in sometime, you know." She told herself. "I know." She sighed, answering herself. Hermione took a deep breath and pushed open the door.  
  
"Where the hell were you!" Anthony yelled, grabbing her by her arms and throwing her against the wall.  
  
She slid to the floor and covered her head with her arms, "Anthony, calm down." She murmered.  
  
She heard Anthony march towards her, felt him pick her up by the hair.  
  
Hermione screamed, her hair felt as if it had ripped out of her scalp. "Stop! That hurts!" She cried, painful tears pouring down her cheeks.  
  
He threw her on the couch, paying no heed to her terrified cries, and sat on her stomach. "You - will - never - see - him - again!" He yelled, punching her after every word. "Do - you - understand?" He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed tightly. "Now, I get the pleasure of killing you, bitch! I did what I wanted to do and I don't need you anymore. I just wish you could watch as I slowly torture your beloved Harry Potter!" He spat out, laughing cruelly at Hermione's desperate attempts for air.  
  
He suddenly looked down at her and kissed her hard on the lips. "Actually, I think I'll have one more go. You weren't so bad and it has been awhile ..." He mumbled to himself, letting go of her neck.  
  
Hermione gasped for air. "Leave him alone, Anthony. He never did anything to you." She said, as soon as she got her breath back.  
  
Hermione knew Anthony was jealous of Harry, for many reasons. Anthony's dark blue eyes were no match for Harry's emerald greens. Anthony's almost white hair was nothing compared to Harry's adorable black hair. Harry was the hero of the school, the protector. Anthony was the flirt, the cheater, the guy that got a girl, used her, then dumped her for another. Hermione couldn't even remember why she had gone out with him.  
  
Oh, that's right, Hermione thought angrily, you figured since you couldn't have Harry, you'd go for Anthony. You fool! She screamed at herself.  
  
Anthony slapped her across the face, and began to unzip her top. "Shut-up. You have no choice, Hermione!"  
  
No! Not again!! She screamed in her head. "Anthony! Anthony, don't do this!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!" He screamed and lifted his hand. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the blow that was sure to knock her unconscious.  
  
But it never came.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" Harry cried as he lunged at Anthony, throwing him off Hermione and down on the ground.  
  
"You son of a bitch, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Harry called him every name in the book, sending fists into his face, blinded by rage.  
  
He finally stopped, breathing hard and exhausted. Anthony didn't move and his eyes were closed. Blood was pouring out of his nose. Harry got off of him and looked around for Hermione.  
  
She was cowering in a corner. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, head in her arms, and she was shaking and sobbing all at once. Harry's heart gave a painful leap and he ran over to her.  
  
"Hermione!" He cried as she looked up. Her cheeks were badly swollen, her eye was quickly turning purple, and blood was coming out of her nose and lip.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Hermione buried her face in his chest and sobbed, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Harry felt Hermione's shivers subside and her sobs turned into sniffles. "Are you all right?" He asked, knowing that was a stupid question.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and gently pushed away from him. She tried to get up but Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need help?" He asked, concern filling his bright green eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded and gave him a weak smile, "I can handle this." She said, not believing herself. She finally got herself up but as soon as her body was straight she felt the room begin to spin. She tried to grab on to something but darkness enveloped her and the last thing she felt was Harry's strong arms catching her before she hit the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ron and Sirius ran threw the hospital only to be stopped by a nurse. "Can I help you?" She asked, curtly.  
  
"We're looking for someone." Ron said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"What's the patient's -"  
  
"Hermione Granger!" Sirius told her before she had the chance to finish the question.  
  
The nurse gave them an annoyed look, "Room 105."  
  
They raced through the hall until they found the room and pushed the door open.  
  
Hermione was laying on a white hospital bed, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. Her face was beaten up and bruised, giving her an almost 'dead' look.  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, his head in his hands.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called, shock etched on his face. Tears sprang to his eyes as they rested on Hermione, but he brushed them away.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on his Godson's shoulder. "She looked fine at the party ..."  
  
Harry looked up at them, tears falling down his cheeks, unashamed. "He was going to - to kill her." He whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "Oh, you should have seen her. She looks better now, but, before ..." He let the sentence trail off.  
  
"Anthony?" Sirius asked, quietly.  
  
Harry nodded and covered his face with his hands. "It's all my fault."  
  
"Harry, it couldn't have been your fault. You didn't know." Ron said from Hermione's bed. He looked down at her sadly and a tear fell on her hand.  
  
"No. I heard her scream last night."  
  
"Last night? But ..." Ron trailed off. If all this happened tonight then what happened last night?  
  
Sirius felt Harry shiver, "Yes, last night. She must have been terrified." Harry answered. Knowing full well what had happened. He wanted to kill Anthony, to torture him slowly for all the pain he put her through.  
  
"What happened to Anthony?" Ron asked, not wanting to think about last night.  
  
"I knocked him unconscious." This was said sadly, Harry wasn't bragging; He wasn't the type of person to brag.  
  
"Is he still at the house?"  
  
"No, the muggle police came and took him away." Harry stood up and walked over to Hermione. "They should lock him in Azkaban." He retorted, harshly.  
  
Sirius and Ron watched, quietly, as Harry ran a loving hand across Hermione's battered cheek.  
  
Ron was angry about this too, but Harry seemed alomost vengeful; not at all Harry like. Then it dawned on him.  
  
Harry loved Hermione!  
  
That's why he became so upset when Hermione told them she was going to go out with Anthony in their sixth year. That's why he was so upset now. And that look in his eyes ... Ron remembered seeing that same look when Harry saw Hermione at his party.  
  
A huge grin spread along Ron's lips. His best friend loves his other best friend. But did Hermione feel the same? Ron was sure of it.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Sirius asked him, under his breath, not wanting to disturb Harry.  
  
Ron nugded his head toward Harry and his grin got wider.  
  
Sirius just stared at him, blankly. "What?"  
  
Ron sighed, "Harry, me and Sirius are going out for a bit. We'll be back in a minute." Ron said, taking Sirius outside and shutting the door softly behind him.  
  
"What is it Ron?"  
  
"Don't you see? Harry is in love with Hermione!" Ron told him, excitedly.  
  
Sirius' eyes got wide and a smile formed on his lips, "My goodness. No wonder Harry got so upset when we had that talk yesterday morning!" Sirius said, ignoring Ron's confused frown. "This is great! I always thought those two were perfect for each other!"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Are you going to be all right, Ron?" Sirius asked, suddenly turning to him with concern.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, Harry and Hermione... They are your best friends .."  
  
Ron gave a small laugh, "Me jealous? I couldn't be happier for them! I've always wanted those two to get together. Besides, I have a girlfriend." He added, with a smug expression.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lavender Brown."  
  
That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Sirius said, truthfully.  
  
"Thanks. We really should get back, though." Ron said.  
  
They walked back inside and into the small room. They found Harry asleep; his head next to Hermione, one arm was sprawle protectively across her stomach, and the other arm was under his head. Even in his sleep, Harry looked worried.  
  
Sirius gave a chuckle, "Let's go." He whispered.  
  
"What about Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"He can sleep here, that's what he would want to do. Besides, only one visitar can stay with the patient. I think Harry should stay, maybe he'll get the courage to tell Hermione how he feels about her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. : Hey! Woo, that was a LONG chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. The next chapter will have more Harry/Hermione romance, don't worry. And since I got more reviews than I asked for, I'll post this one ASAP (meaning, the very next day). Okay, well, that's it for now. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, it would be easier if the teachers laid off the homework for a while though ... Don't they have anything better to do than torture us?? Oh, and I noticed a mistake I made in the prolougue. In Hermion's letter, she asked Harry if the Dursleys were giving him any trouble but Harry is living with Sirius .. sorry for that mix up! No one seemed to notice though which is a good and bad thing!  
  
THANK YOUS:  
  
eperfect: Sad as in "Poor Hermione?" or sad as in "Your story is so pathetic I feel sorry for you?" More specific please! But thanks for your review!  
  
Gwen Potter: Thanks! Did I post this chapter fast enough?  
  
Kerbie: Thank you!  
  
Padfoot_Bombadil-O: Wow! Stop, you're making me blush (literally)! Thanks so much!  
  
marinekitty14: Thanks! I could use some ideas though, like when they actually go to Hogwarts and with Voldemort (what's Harry without You-Know- Who?).  
  
EuGIeBeAr: Thanks!!  
  
~ Thanks to ALL of my reviewers! You guys are the best, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story, feel free to e*mail me them. I would love to hear them. Especially on Voldemort and Draco (Again, what's Harry without Draco?). Thanks again! Enjoy!  
  
** AnGeLeYeS **  
  
P.S. I know the title of this chapter is a bit funky, but it'll do. 


	6. Bad Timing

,Chapter 5 ~ Bad Timing ~  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Why does my body feel on fire? Where am I? Who's holding my hand ...? All these thoughts came rushing into her mind, making her already pounding head, pound even more.  
  
As her eyes adjusted to the thick darkness, she looked around. Why am I in a hospital? She thought and then remembered. Because Anthony tried to kill you and Harry came to your rescue just in time. But what happened after that? She asked herself. For some reason she couldn't remember what happened after Harry showed up.  
  
Hermione looked down and gave a small smile. Harry was asleep in a chair next to her bed. His one arm was draped across her stomach and his other hand was holding on to hers, tightly. By the light of moon that drifted through the open window, she could see his face clearly. He looked pale and worried, his mouth set in a thin frown. Hermione ran her fingers through his soft, black hair, revealing the famous lightning bolt scar; it seemed to stand out as if by magic.  
  
"Hermione ..." Harry murmured in his sleep.  
  
She smiled for real now, a type of love she's never experienced before, flooded her heart. "Shh. I'm right here." She whispered in his ear, her fingers still intertwined into his hair.  
  
Harry must have heard her because his eyes flew open. "Hermione!" He cried, seeing her awake. He jumped out of his chair and hugged her so tight, she could hardly breath. "You're all right!"  
  
He seemed so relieved that Hermione wanted to reassure him that everything was all right. Instead she gave him a smile and said, "Yeah. I'm all right." She was still embraced in his hug, so she hugged him back, equally as tight.  
  
They finally let go of each other and Harry sat at the edge of her bed. He gently tucked away some hair away from her face, his hand barely touching her forehead, but making her skin tingle nonetheless. "I was so worried." He whispered.  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes, the usually clear green was dark with genuine worry. "I'm sorry." She whispered back, looking away so he wouldn't see the tears that had gathered under her long lashes.  
  
Harry placed his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. "There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, wiping away a tear that had escaped. Harry smiled at her, sending her heart fluttering, and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and placed her head on his chest. It felt so right that she felt she had missed out on a lot while she was dating Anthony. That had never felt right, only painful.  
  
She shut her eyes and listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt so safe and warm with Harry, as if this is what she was born to do, to be in his arms. They were best friends and closer than ever, but could they be something more? Hermione wanted him much more than just a best friend, just not so soon. She had to think about everything because Anthony had fed so much lies to her, had caused so much trouble, that she still had to pick up the shattered peices of her heart. And there was another question she needed to answer before she could go further with Harry. Does he love me, too? Or am I just hoping against all hope that he does? She thought as she continued to listen to his heart. It comforted her.  
  
Harry looked down at the sleeping Hermione in his lap and smiled. This is how it should be. He thought, closing his eyes and burying his face in her soft hair. They were best friends but Harry wanted them to be so much more. He loved her more than life itself but only one question was left. Does she love me, too? Or am I hoping against all hope that she does?  
  
**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**----**-- --**----**----**----**  
  
Bright sunlight streamed through the window and on the sleeping pair. Harry yawned and opened his eyes, smiling at the young lady next to him. Harry quietly got out of the hopsital bed, changed into new clothes in the small restroom, and tried to fix his unruly mob of hair. He slipped out of the room, careful not to wake Hermione.  
  
Harry walked outside and breathed in the warm summer air. In only a week they would be going back to Hogwarts for their seventh and final year. "And then we're out of there." He breathed to himself. He couldn't believe how fast the years had gone. How much time he had wasted in telling Hermione how he felt about her. They had gone through so much together and if he ever lost Hermione or Ron, he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Harry shuddered at the thought. "Voldemort is gone. That's it, he's not coming back." Harry reassured himself. "He's gone but not dead. He could come back." A nagging voice at the back of Harry's head said. Harry shook his head and pushed the thought in the back of his head, and headed back inside. He wouldn't think about dark wizards or a magical school of wizardry right now. All that mattered is that Hermione gets better and that he finally tells her how he feels. Who knows when it might be too late.  
  
"Hey, sweetie!" Harry greeted her, relieved to see her looking much better.  
  
Hermione's heart gave a small leap at the word 'sweetie' but she let it go as a friendly nickname. "Hey you. When did you get up?" Hermione asked, sitting up and smiling at him.  
  
"I haven't been up that long." Harry answered, walking over to the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked, concern creasing his forehead.  
  
"Much better." Hermione answered, truthfully. "Harry? What happened yesterday? How did I end up here?" She asked, she wanted to ask last night but she had forgotten all about it.  
  
Harry looked down at her sadly, "You don't remember?" He asked, not wanting to recap everything for her.  
  
She shook her head, looking at him expectantly. "I mean, I remember when you came in and saved me -" She blushed at this but continued, "but I don't remember what happened after that. Was I hurt that bad?"  
  
Harry nodded, "You stood up and suddenly fainted. You were pretty beaten up, your face was bruised and your nose and lips were bleeding." Harry swallowed down a lump that was forming in his throat. He remembered her that night, all too well. "You're healing nicely." He finished with a forced smile.  
  
Yeah, from the outside. Hermione thought, glumly. She didn't know how long it would take her to recover emotionally and mentally. "Yeah." She answered him.  
  
Harry seemed to read her thoughts. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." Harry said, taking her hands in his. "I should have been there."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "You didn't know."  
  
"But I did. I heard you scream! I knew he was hurting you. I should have been there." He repeated.  
  
Hermione lowered her head so he wouldn't see the rising color in her cheeks.  
  
Harry took her hands in his, "Hermione, look at me. You didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know. But if I had only listened to you and Ron then this would have never happened. I feel so - so violated. So ashamed." She confided in him.  
  
Harry pulled her into a warm hug, "I'm so sorry. But don't worry, he'll pay for this." He said, anger seeped into his voice.  
  
Hermione pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Harry, don't. Please. Just let it go, okay?" She pleaded.  
  
"But-" He went to protest.  
  
"For me?"  
  
Harry gave a heavy sigh, "For you." He whispered. But he will pay, somehow. He said to himself.  
  
A thought popped into Hermione's heard, the look in Harry's eyes going unnoticed. "Harry? How is it possible that you heard me scream if we live miles apart? Only soul mates can tell if something's wrong." She said this quickly, trying to ignore the burning in her cheeks.  
  
Harry gave a small smile but made sure Hermione didn't see him, "I wanted to ask you about that, too. I don't know how I heard you but I know I did." Because we're meant to be. His head screamed.  
  
Hermione simply nodded, deep in thought. You're meant to be! Why are you so stubborn? She yelled at herself.  
  
Harry sat on her bed and she leaned against his warm solid body. She loved the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
His heartbeat quickened and Hermione smiled to herself. "Just tell me, Harry." She whispered.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and licked his lips. He's been waiting for this moment, so why was it suddenly so hard? "Hermione, I lo-"  
  
"Hermione, dear!" A female voice cut Harry off, startling both him and Hermione.  
  
"Mom!" Hermione cried, not noticing the frustrated look on Harry's face.  
  
It's just not the right time. He said to himself. But then when will it be the right time?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : Hey! Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, I re-wrote it a million times until it fit my standards. I hope you liked it, it's not as good as I would have liked, but reviews can fix that!! Oh, and the next chapter won't be posted until a week and a half. I'm going to Mexico for a week so I won't have any writing time, but I'll make sure to fit some in. The reason this chapter is shorter than the rest is because I wanted to post it before I left (which is tonight). Anyway, please REVIEW!!!!! The more reviews the sooner the next chapter comes out!  
  
Thank Yous:  
  
St.CatherineEvangelineWoodsorel: Thanks so much! Don't worry Ron will be more involved in the story, besides, what's Harry without Ron??  
  
marinekitty14: Thanks again!  
  
goddessofvenus19: I know it seems really sad so far but don't worry it'll get happier! It it is a H/H shipper (that's what everyone calls H/H fics, so that's what I'll use), for sure! This last chapter proved that. That's a really good title (and yes, you spelled it right!) Thanks for your review!  
  
Angelfire: Thanks! You will get MMMMMOOOOORRRRREEEEE!!!  
  
Keep reviewing guys! Thanks again, and again, and again!!! Love you all!  
  
Until next time,  
  
~ AnGeLeYeS ~ 


	7. A Burst Of Laughter

A.N : Hey! I'm back. I only wrote one chapter while I was on vacation because I had horrible writer's block. So this chapter is kind of a in between filling kind of thing ... which doesn't make a bit of sense. Anyway, nothing important happens in this chapter but I found it sweet, so read!! I was also dissapointed about the reviews. Only 2 in a whole week ... *Sniffle* Just for that, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews!! So start reading and REVIEW!!!!! But I do want to thank those 2 who DID review!  
  
HUGE hugs to:  
  
Maxx77: Thanks so much!! I really appreciate that compliment .. it means a lot!  
  
Angelfire: Thanks again!! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Thanks again to both of you! You guys are the best!  
  
Until the next chapter,  
  
¥ AnGeLeYeS ¥  
  
P.S. If any one could help me with italics I would really appreciate it! I know where to go but I don't know how to use it (and I feel like such an idiot for asking) so if any one knows how and can help me, e*mail me please!! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 *A Burst Of Laughter*  
  
"You really didn't have to cut your cruise short. I'm fine."  
  
"Nonsense, dear. We were worried sick." Mrs. Granger said, smoothing back Hermione's hair away from her face.  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you? I'm really sorry."  
  
"Of coarse not!" Hermione's mother said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Honey, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault there are losers out there that like to pick on innocent little girls." Mr. Granger added, taking Hermione's small hand in his own.  
  
Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. At least I have them on my side. She thought, gratefully. Anthony would make sure her and her parents would argue all the time so she would run to him.  
  
Those days are over, Hermione. She reminded herself. Anthony's out of your life forever.  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---- *----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"Lavender! What are you doing here!" Hermione cried, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
Lavender Brown gave a small laugh, " I thought I'd come and see how my best friend is doing."  
  
Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and the Grangers were all crowded into the small white hospital room. Harry was no where in sight.  
  
"How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare." Sirius said, warmly, hugging Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys." She said, an unexpected tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
Right then, Harry walked in, bright flowers and a soft brown teddy bear in both hands. "Hermione!" He rushed over to her. "Why are you crying?" He asked, looking at her intently and wiping the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it like that." Sirius said, giving her an apologetic look.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, Sirius. The tears just don't seem to want to stop." She tried at some humor but failed miserably. Everyone was giving her sympathetic looks. "Don't feel sorry for me. I'm fine, really. Just watch."  
  
To prove she was all right, she swung her long legs over the bed and preceeded to get up but winced at her throbbing head. Harry saw this and latched on to her arm. "You can do this, 'Mione." She heard him whisper.  
  
Hermione pushed herself off the bed and stood up so quickly she would have fell back if it weren't for Harry's tight grip on her arm. "See, I told you." She announced, proudly. Everyone clapped and hugged her. Why do they have to make a big deal out of everything? Hermione thought with a smile.  
  
"Are those for me?" She asked Harry, who was still holding on to her arm, but instead of the strong hold, his touch was gentle. Hermione wished he would wrap his arms around her like he had done the night before.  
  
"Yup." Harry gave her a bright smile that reached his emerald eyes and made them sparkle.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Harry." She said in a voice barely audible. Then she did something that shocked everyone in the room including herself.  
  
She kissed him square on the lips.  
  
Hermione pulled away and tried to ignore the surprised look on Harry's face (secretly hoping it was a good kind of surprise) and the slight smiles coming from everyone in the room; including the nurse who had come to tell them that visiting hour was over.  
  
"You need your rest anyway." Ginny said, ushering everyone out.  
  
"Yeah, come on you guys. Come on, Harry." Ron said, a smile still lingering on his face.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Granger?"  
  
"Thank you for saving our little girl. If you ever need a check-up or dental floss, come to my office and I'll give it to you for free." He told him with a light slap on the back.  
  
If Hermione wasn't blushing furiously, she would have burst out in laughter. 


	8. Nightmarish Dreams

Chapter 7 *Nightmarish Dreams*  
  
"Did you get everything, Herm?" Ron asked from the doorway.  
  
Hermione glanced around the small hospital room before turning to Ron, "Yeah, everything should be in the car." She smiled at him, noticing the way he had changed, also. His hair was not as bright, his freckles didn't stand out as much, his blue eyes seemed part of the sky. He had also gotten taller, his shoulders broader, and his body more muscular. Every girl in Hogwarts will be jealous of Lavender, Hermione thought with a smile.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ron asked with a sly smile.  
  
Hermione laughed, "You've changed a lot, Ron."  
  
"In a good way, I hope." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yeah, in a good way. Every girl will be jealous of Lavender." She voiced her thoughts.  
  
Ron blushed, "Aww, thanks, Herm. You know, you've changed too. So has Harry." He said, emphasizing Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly, "Yeah, I guess we have. But who hasn't?" She added, sadly. They had all changed in one way or another. But not all changes were good. Hermione was afraid of changes, after all, look what it did to Anthony.  
  
Ron closed the distance between them and wrapped Hermione in a friendly hug. "Everything is going to be okay. Harry and I won't let anything happen to you, okay? You can't live your life being afraid, Herm."  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, pushing back thankful tears. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know. But it still hurts. How can a person turn so cold so fast? I don't understand what I did to make him hate me." She said this without embarrassement. Ron was one of her best friends, she told him everything.  
  
"It's not you, Hermione. No one could ever hate you. Anthony just had issues, major ones if you ask me."  
  
Hermione laughed, she knew he was right. Everyone had been right except for her. So much for being a know-it-all, she thought.  
  
"Come on, lets go down. Everyone's probably waiting for us." Ron said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Give me a few minutes, will you? I'll be down in a second."  
  
"Okay then. Don't be too long or else the whole gang will come looking for you." Ron said with a laugh. He was about to shut the door behind him when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Hey, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." She said, feeling blessed to have a friend like him.  
  
"Any time, Herm." He said, smiling warmly at her. With that he shut the door softly behind him, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
She stared at the door for a second and then headed over to the large window in the far corner of the room. She peered out and the sight she saw brought a smile to her face. Ron was talking to her parents, about dentistry, it seemed, Lavender and Ginny were bothering Sirius, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were scolding Fred and George for some new prank they had come up with.  
  
"Looking for me?" A deep male voice asked from behind her.  
  
Hermione twirled around, knowing who it belonged to. "Isn't someone conceited! Just because every girl in Hogwarts, minus two, of course, wants you, it doesn't mean you're allowed to get a big head." She said, though she was smiling.  
  
His green eyes sparkled, "Oh, come on, Hermione. You know you want me, too." Harry was just teasing but it made both of them blush, nonetheless.  
  
Hermione laughed at his effort to flirt, "Nice try, Harry. But I think you still need some work."  
  
Harry walked up to her, their faces only inches apart, "You really think so? I thought I had improved." He added, with a fake pout. He looked down at her, his heart beating fast. Why did she have to be so perfect?  
  
Hermione's breathing came rapidly, he was so close! She could feel his warm breath on her face and she wanted him to kiss her with all her heart but as he leaned in closer, she backed away slightly, "We should head out. Everyone's probably waiting for us." She whispered this.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said and backed up also. He was dissapointed and glad at the same time. He had seen the look of want and fear in her brown eyes. Why is she afraid of me? He asked, confused. But then he realized it wasn't him she was afraid of. She was still scared about what had happened with Anthony, he had made her lose trust in guys. Give her time, Harry. It's just too soon. She needs to recuperate. He advised himself.  
  
Hermione made herself move away from Harry and walk towards the door. You're so stupid, Hermione! She scolded herself. He was right there and only a kiss away, why did you have to stop it? She asked herself, not being able to answer her own question. "Come on."  
  
Harry walked beside her in silence, their hands touching slightly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione?"  
  
"About that kiss the other day..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
Harry smiled at her, "Don't worry about."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't upset about it. Hermione sighed again, feeling his closeness seep into her skin, why does he have to be so perfect?  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*---- *----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"Are you sure you have everything?" Mrs. Granger asked, wringing her hands.  
  
Harry had asked Hermione, Lavender, and Ron to stay over at his house for the last week of summer. They would be going to Diagon Alley the next day to buy their school supplies.  
  
"Yes, Mom, I have everything. Don't worry! I'll be fine." Hermione assured her mother with a hug. Since Hermione had never been away from her parents (not including school) for a week, her mother was worried.  
  
"Calm down, Lisa. She'll be perfectly safe with Harry." Mr. Granger told his wife, making Harry blush a deep crimson.  
  
Hermione turned to give Harry a wide grin knowing he was getting embarrassed. "Bye Mom, dad. I'll see you in a week, okay? I love you!" Wih a hug to both of her parents, she linked arms with Harry and Ron, and before her mother could protest, they had apparated.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry called his Godfather, as they appeared in his large living room.  
  
"Oh, hey you guys!" Sirius came out of the kitchen. He was smiling but his dark eyes seemed even darker with worry.  
  
Harry gave Sirius a quizzical look but Sirius ignored him, saying instead, "Harry, why don't you show Ron and Hermione to their rooms then we can go out to eat. You guys must be starved."  
  
Harry nodded and picked up Hermione's trunk, while Ron carried his own. As they headed up the wide staircase, Harry's mind was still on his Godfather.  
  
"When is Lavender coming?" Hermione asked Ron, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.  
  
"She's not." Ron replied, rather sadly. "Her mum is making her stay for a family reunion."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You'll see her at Hogwarts. Then you guys can snog all you want! Besides, she is going to meet us at Diagon Alley, isn't she?" Harry said cheerfully, making Hermione laugh. A furiously blushing Ron, nodded.  
  
"Shut-up! Just wait until you get a girlfriend!" Ron said, punching Harry in the arm.  
  
The friends laughed as they neared the first room. "This is your room, Ron. That one right across is mine and Sirius' room is next to mine." Ron placed his trunk in the middle of the big room and walked on with Harry and Hermione down the hall.  
  
"Here's your room. We figured you would want your privacy." Harry told Hermione with a smile.  
  
"How well you know us girls." Hermione teased, stepping into the room. "This is lovely, Harry! This is bigger then my room at home." Hermione breathed.  
  
Harry beamed, he loved the large Victorian house, with it's cushioned windows, large backyard, and secret passages. Compared to the Dursley's home, this was a mansion in his eyes.  
  
"And the bathroom is just down the hall." He added, almost forgetting. "Lets go down and find Sirius. I'm starving!" Harry said, heading towards the stairs with Ron beside him.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I want to freshen up a bit." Hermione said, getting eye rolls from the guys.  
  
"Girls." She heard them mutter all the way down the stairs. Hermione smiled and walked over to the window that faced the backyard. She sat down on the red velvet cushion and stared out at the pretty backyard, her thoughts resting on Anthony. She knew why her parents wanted her away from the house, because they thought it was safer away. Hermione hadn't heard anything about Anthony. She didn't know if he was in the muggle jail or if he was at home; she didn't want to know.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Come on! We're leaving!" His monotone voice carried upstairs.  
  
"I'm coming!" She called running down the spiral staircase, almost losing her balance. Harry and Ron were waiting by the door looking very unpatient. "Where's Sirius? You guys tell me to get ready, yet you guys aren't even ready!" She said, smirking at them.  
  
"Sirius? Come on, lets go!" Harry cried but Sirius didn't reply. "I'm going to go get him." Harry said, and dissapeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Harry saw Sirius on the phone and was about to back away but what Sirius said next stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"But I thought, you-know-who, was afraid of you, Professor. Why would he have placed the dark mark in the sky on Hogwart's grounds?"  
  
Harry gasped, making Sirius twirl around, his eyes wide with shock at what he had just heard.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius cried, quickly hanging up the phone.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sirius! I wasn't eavesdropping, really. I just came to get you and ... "He trailed off, staring at Sirius as if he had grown another head. "Is is true?" He asked.  
  
Sirius nodded his head sadly, "Yes, it's true."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you and your freinds to worry. Listen Harry, you are still safe inside Hogwart's walls, but when you get to the school, do not venture outside, for anything. Do you understand?" Sirius warned him.  
  
Harry just nodded mutely, to stunned to speak. He was about to turn and walk out of the room when Sirius called out his name.  
  
"And Harry? Don't tell Hermione or Ron, okay? It's for their own good."  
  
"But won't they know when we get to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, regaining his speech.  
  
Sirius nodded, thoughtfully, "Yes, but until then, I don't want to worry them. I didn't want to worry you either, but you seem to get yoursefl involved." He added with a smile. "Now, come on, before Ron accuses us of starving him to death.  
  
*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"HELP! GET AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and ran into the hall, meeting Ron and Sirius. They looked at each other for a split second then tore down the hall towards Hermione's room.  
  
Harry burst into the room, heart beating with fear. He hurried over to her bed and was relieved to see she was asleep. She was twising and turning, her arms flying widly. "Hermione. Hermione, get up." Harry shook her gently, her arm narrowly missing his face.  
  
Hermione sat up so suddenly she made Ron jump about a foot in the air. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking so violently that her teeth were chattering.  
  
Harry gave a small nod to a concerned Sirius and a frightened Ron, who closed the door softly behind them.  
  
"Harry ..." She whispered.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Sshh. It's all right now. It was only a nightmare." He said soothingly, rocking her back and forth.  
  
Hermione buried her face into his chest, ignoring the fact that he was bare- chested, her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. It might have been a nightmare but it had felt so real. The image of Anthony's cruel face and cold words filled her with terror everytime she closed her eyes. "Why, Harry?" She asked in a voice full of fear. "How can someone be so cruel? So cold and heartless? Why did he hurt me this way?" A fresh wave of sobs escaped her trembling lips.  
  
Harry stood up suddenly and pulled her to her feet. He took her hand, holding it firmly, and led her out of the room, down the spiraling staircase, and out to the back yard. He walked over to the hammock that was gently swinging between two thick trees. Harry sat down first, pulling Hermione close to his body when she had layed down also. He cupped her face in his hands and whispered, "You've held this in too long, 'Mione. It's time you talked about it; everything, no more sugar coating, okay?" He told her gently, wiping away the remaining of her tears.  
  
Hermione nodded, "You're right." She whispered back. She leaned against Harry and listened to his heartbeat for a moment before taking a deep breath and beginning.  
  
She told him everything: The first time he had threatened, the 'sex' threats, the beginning of summer when all the abuse began, the way she had to cook for him morning, afternoon, and night. "The first time that happened had been the night of your birthday. He had come over so I could fix him dinner ("Dinner! You should have let the bastard starve to death!"). He started to kiss my neck ("No, Harry, I did not enjoy it. He kisses like a dog, literally.") and I told him to stop. He, of coarse, didn't listen and told me he was sick of waiting for me. He dragged me all the way upstairs and onto my bed and that's when, you know ..." She finished, breathless and ashamed.  
  
Harry's arms had tightened around her body and she could hear his angry breathing. "The night you came home from the party, he was, he was going to do it again, wasn't he?" Harry asked, the vein on his neck threatening to pop.  
  
Hermione nodded, quietly. She turned to face him, eyes shimmering with tears, "Harry, please. Don't do anything stupid." She told him again. "I know your mad, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared. I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Harry looked down at her, his own magnificent green eyes, misted with tears. "Oh, 'Mione ...." He said, quietly. "I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through all that, especially you." He lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. "I promise you, 'Mione, no one will hurt you again. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He said, fiercely.  
  
Hermione gave a small laugh, "Harry, always the Hero and Protector." She said, gazing into his eyes.  
  
Harry gave her a heart-melting smile, "I guess you could say that." He said, teasingly.  
  
Hermione punched him on the arm, playfully, and leaned back down into his warm chest, "I'm glad I have you, Harry." She whispered, closing her eyes. A warm summer night breeze flew past them, sending the smell of beautiful flowers to their noses. Hermione sighed contently, snuggling closer as was possible to Harry, who in turn stroked her hair.  
  
This is how it should be. Hermione thought, closing her eyes and letting everything lull her to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YEAH!! I'm FINALLY done!!!!!!!!! I am SO sorry that it took me SO long to update! I had so much hw and tests to makeup, help my brother and cousins with their hw, friend problems, AND on top of all that, I had HORRIBLE writer's block. So you could imagine how many times I re-wrote this chapter ... it still doesn't seem good enough. Okay, on to the reviewers. I am so happy at the reviews I got! Not only did I get 5, but much more! On to my thank yous ...  
  
HUGE HUGS to:  
  
Usha88: Thanks!  
  
Hawiian Princess: Thanks! I luv your screen name ... it's cute!  
  
Bethany: LOL ... Thanks!  
  
Elsa: Thanks so much! If you ever write yours, tell me, I would love to read it. By the way, you had no spelling mistakes : )  
  
AyorthianMaiden: Yeah, I know they are! Thanks so much for your thank you on your story .. I wasn't expecting that! Thanks a ton!!!  
  
Cilene: Are you serious? That's horrible!! They should have been suspended for sexual harrassment! What losers ... (If you don't mind my asking, what is a ISS?) And thanks so much for your review ... I hope everything works out.  
  
wicked-woman: Wow! Thanks so much!  
  
HP-luvbug: Thanks! LOL - so do I. I luv your screen name, too .. it's so cute!  
  
Poetry_Freak: Thanks!! Don't worry, I will!  
  
Pookie bear: Thank you!! I'm not that good .. some are way better than mine ... I've read quite a few that are .. lol.  
  
KAT: Thanks! Yes, I know. Someone already pointed that out! I'm going to keep that in mind for the rest of the story! Thanks anyway!  
  
Angelfire: Thanks for helping me with the italics! I still haven't gotten the hang of it (call me stupid...).  
  
Danski: Aww, thanks! No, I'm not getting sick of you - the more the merrier!! (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Thanks so much you guys! I REALLY appreciate it! And if any of you have a fanfic story, tell me, I'd love to read it. I love reading HP fanfics just as much as writing one! Again, I'm really sorry for the long delay, I promise I'll try not to take so long, next time!  
  
+ AnGeLeYeS + 


End file.
